batmanfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Mr. Freeze
Mr. Freeze zählt zu Batmans bekanntesten Gegnern. Aussehen thumb|left|150px|Mr. Freeze noch als Mr. Zero; Batman #121 (Februar 1959)Mr. Freeze wird durchgehend als ein hochgewachsener, glatzköpfiger Mann dargestellt. Sein Körperbau war im Laufe der Jahre erheblichen Wandelungen unterworfen: so war er ursprünglich von normaler Statur, in den 90er Jahren vorübergehend von einer hochathletischen, bodybuilderähnlichen Gestalt und wird in den letzten Jahren vor allem als ein sehr hagerer Mann porträtiert. Seine Hautfarbe war ursprünglich im normalen Inkarnat-Ton (Fleischfarbe) gehalten, seit den 1990ern wird er jedoch durchgehend als bläulich-wässrig angetüncht gezeigt. Seine Kleidung hat sich gleichfalls häufig gewandelt. Ursprünglich trug er ein farbenfrohes Kostüm und einen goldfischglasähnlichen, durchsichtigen Glashelm; später einen stark gepanzerten in matten Blau- oder Grautönen gehaltenen massiven Kampfanzug mit einer durchsichtigen Verschlusshaube über dem Schädel; und heute trägt er eine fast grazile, gräulich gehaltene Rüstung. Seine Waffen waren immer „kältebasiert“. Früher trug er normale, leichte Pistolen, die Eisstrahlen verschossen, heute zumeist einen schweren Tank auf den Rücken geschnallt, der Kälteflüssigkeiten in eine schwere „Kältekanone“ einleitet. thumb|Mr.Freeze gegen Batman Nach Verlagsangaben ist Victor Fries 1,83 m groß und wiegt 87 Kg. Seine Augenfarbe ist blau, seine Haare waren vor seiner Verwandlung braun, heute ist er glatzköpfig. Biographie Als Nora (Fries' Frau) im Sterben lag, fror der verzweifelte Victor sie in seiner Kältekammer ein, in der Hoffnung, dass eines Tages ein Heilmittel für ihre Krankheit gefunden werden würde. Als Boyle erfuhr, dass Fries die Kältekammer noch immer benutzte, wollte er sie abschalten. Fries versuchte, ihn daran zu hindern. Es kam zu einem Gerangel und schließlich zu einem Unfall, bei dem sich enorme Mengen der von ihm entwickelten Kälteflüssigkeit über seinen Körper ergoss. Fries, den man seither für tot hielt, der aber tatsächlich überlebt hatte, stellt fest, dass er seit diesem Unfall nur noch unter arktischen Temperaturen überleben konnte. Daher entwickelte er einen temperaturregulierenden Schutzanzug, um sich frei bewegen zu können, sowie eine Kältekanone, mit der er Gegenstände und Personen einfrieren konnte. thumb|Mr.Freeze in Batman the Brave and the Bold Erweiterte Biographie Victor Fries war schon als Kind fasziniert von der Idee, Lebewesen einzufrieren, um ihre Form und Schönheit zu erhalten. Seine strengen Eltern, Charles und Lorraine Fries, teilten diese Faszination jedoch nicht und reagierten darauf, besonders nach der völlig missverstandenen Beratung durch einen Therapeuten, mit Schlägen und anderen harten Strafen. Als sie erkannten, dass sie damit nichts bewirkten, schickten sie ihren Sohn auf ein Internat, wo er als Außenseiter von seinen Mitschülern und Lehrern gehänselt und gequält wurde. Seine Eltern sah er kaum noch. Als er älter wurde, beschloss Victor, dessen Obsession im Laufe der Zeit nachgelassen hatte, zu studieren und lernte die Studentin Nora, die beste Sportlerin der Universität, kennen. Die beiden verliebten sich und heirateten ein Jahr später. Nach einem erfolgreichen Abschluss als Doktor begann er, an einer Schule als Lehrer für Naturkunde zu arbeiten. Zu dieser Zeit begann er auch mit ersten kryogenischen Experimenten und wurde zum führenden Experten auf dem Gebiet der Kältetechnik. Sein Leben verlief glücklich und in geregelten Bahnen, bis Nora an einer seltenen Form von Krebs erkrankte. Um das nötige Geld für die Behandlung seiner Frau zu verdienen, nahm Victor eine Stelle bei der Firma GothCorp an und führte dort seine Experimente zur Entwicklung cryogenischer Heilmethoden fort. Schließlich entwickelte er den Prototypen einer Kältekammer, doch sein Vorgesetzter, Ferris Boyle, ließ das Projekt aus Kostengründen stoppen. Als Nora im Sterben lag, fror der verzweifelte Victor sie in seiner Kältekammer ein, in der Hoffnung, dass eines Tages ein Heilmittel für ihre Krankheit gefunden werden würde. Als Ferris Boyle herausfand, dass Victor im Geheimen die Kältekammer benutzte, wollte er sie abschalten, doch als Victor versuchte, ihn daran zu hindern, kam es zu einem Unfall, bei dem sich enorme Mengen der von ihm entwickelten Kälteflüssigkeit über seinen Körper ergossen. Victor, den man daraufhin für tot hielt, musste erkennen, dass er seit diesem Unfall nur noch unter arktischen Temperaturen überleben konnte. Daher entwickelte er einen temperaturregulierenden Schutzanzug, um sich frei bewegen zu können, sowie eine Kältekanone, mit der er Gegenstände und Personen einfrieren konnte. Kurze Zeit später rächte er sich an den Verantwortlichen von GothCorp, indem er sie mit seiner Kältekanone vereiste. Als er auch Ferris Boyle töten wollte, wurde er von Batman, der durch die mysteriösen Morde auf ihn aufmerksam geworden war, angegriffen. Im Laufe ihrer Auseinandersetzung wurde Nora, deren Körper von GothCorp zu Forschungszwecken eingelagert worden war, von einem Strahl aus Victors Kältekanone getroffen und in Stücke gerissen. Victor machte daraufhin Batman für den Tod seiner Frau verantwortlich und schwor ihm ewige Rache. Mit Hilfe einiger Schläger begann der anfangs noch "Mr. Zero" genannte, verbitterte Victor immer grausamere Verbrechen, wurde jedoch immer wieder von Batman und seinem Partner Robin gestoppt. Auch Batmans spätere Partner, Jason Todd und Tim Drake, traten häufig gegen ihn an. Im Gefängnis widmete sich Victor weiter seinen wissenschaftlichen Studien und konnte so jedesmal, wenn ihm wieder die Flucht geglückt war, seinen Kälteanzug und sein Waffenarsenal verbessern. Durch einen Pakt mit dem Höllenfürsten Neron verwandelte sich Victor schließlich in ein Wesen aus Eis, das nicht länger auf seine Waffen und seinen Kälteanzug angewiesen war. Erst Green Lantern und Darkstar gelang es, Victor zu besiegen, der daraufhin seine Kräfte wieder verlor und sich einen neuen, verbesserten Anzug zulegte. Aus den Charakterstudien, die während seiner unzähligen Gefangenschaften angefertigt wurden, kann geschlossen werden, dass Victors angeschlagene Psyche mit der Zeit immer instabiler wird. Sein einziges Lebensziel scheint mittlerweile darin zu bestehen, Batman zu töten und Gotham in eine Eiswüste zu verwandeln. Wie er selbst sagt, starb Victor Fries an dem Tag, an dem er von der Kälteflüssigkeit übergossen wurde, und übrig blieb nur der grausame, rachedurstige Mr. Freeze. thumb|left|290px|Mr.Freeze in "The New 52" Alternative Biographie in "The Night of Owls" In dem Crossover zu "The Night of Owls" wird die Herkunftsgeschichte um Mr. Freeze geändert: Victor ging als kleiner Junge draußen mit seiner Mutter im Schnee spielen und merkte wohl nicht, dass sie auf einem zugefrorenen See standen. Das Eis brach unter seiner Mutter und sie stürzte ins eiskalte Wasser. Dank der Kälte des Eiswassers wurde ihr Körper "konserviert" und sie überlebte lange genug, um von den eingetroffenen Sanitätern gerettet zu werden. Allerdings erlitt sie körperliche und geistige Schäden und war hiernach auf einen Rollstuhl angewiesen. Der kleine Victor konnte das wohl nicht mitansehen und schubste sie wieder in das Eisloch und tötete sie so mit den Worten: "Ruh dich jetzt aus, Mutter." Fasziniert von der "Kälte" wurde Victor Fries ein Kyrotechniker und schrieb seine Doktorarbeit über Nora Fields, die 1943 geboren wurde, aber im Alter von 23 Jahren wurde eine unheilbare Herzkrankheit bei ihr diagnostiziert weshalb ihre Eltern sie mit 25 Jahren einfrieren ließen, damit sie in der Zukunft geheilt werden kann. Ihr Körper liegt seitdem bei Wayne Enterprises, weswegen Fries anfing dort zu arbeiten. Victor Fries war besessen von ihr und redete sich ein, dass er sie lieben würde und sie seine Ehefrau sei. Bruce Wayne, dem die Experimente von Fries nicht geheuer waren, wollte, dass dieser sich einem anderen Forschungsthema widmet, da sich Fries weigerte, wurde er von ihm entlassen. Das provozierte Fries und er warf einen Stuhl auf Wayne, der diesen verfehlte und eine Leitung traf, die gefüllt war mit dem Kältemittel, das Nora konservierte. Das Kältemittel traf Victor Fries. Das war der Beginn von "Mr. Freeze". Batman sagte zu Freeze, dass diese ganze "Liebe" gegenüber Nora bloß eine Farce und Mr. Freeze bloß besessen sei von Kälte und er letztlich Nora nur in den Tod treiben würde, wenn er sie denn je wiedererwecken würde. Mr. Freeze in anderen Medien Da sich Mr. Freeze enormer Beliebtheit erfreut und wohl zu den populärsten Gegnern von Batman zählt, trat er auch in diversen Serien und Videospieladaptionen auf. Kino In dem Kinofilm Batman & Robin wird Freeze von Arnold Schwarzenegger gespielt. Dort tun sich Freeze und Poison Ivy (Uma Thurman) zusammen, um einen Plan zu verwirklichen, der auf die Verwandlung von Gotham City in eine Eiswüste abzielt. Ihre Absichten werden aber letztlich von Batman, Robin und Batgirl vereitelt und beide Schurken landen im Arkham Asylum. Freeze scheint am Ende des Films geläutert und hilft sogar dabei mit, ein Heilmittel für den schwer erkrankten Alfred zu finden. Fernsehen In der Batman „Life Action“-Serie der 1960er Jahre – in der Batman für Victor Fries Verwandlung in Mr. Freeze verantwortlich war – wurde Mr. Freeze unter anderem von den Schauspielern George Sanders, Otto Preminger und Eli Wallach dargestellt. Mr. Freeze in Zeichentrickproduktionen In der Batman-Zeichentrickserie von Bruce Timm und Paul Dini („Batman: The Animated Series“) erscheint Freeze als ein Schurke der sympathischeren Art und als eine im Ganzen tragische Gestalt, die zwar verwerfliche Ziele verfolgt, dabei aber von edlen Motiven getrieben wird. Das Design für Freeze in dieser Serie stammte von Mike Mignola, der es auf Bitten von Timm entwarf und sich dabei auf die von Vincent Price in dem Film „Das Schreckenskabinett des Dr. Phibes“ dargestellte Figur des Dr. Phibes stützte. Synchronstimme für Freeze im Original war der Schauspieler Michael Ansara. In dem an die „Animated Series“ anschließenden Zeichentrickfilm „Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero“ lebt Freeze als Einsiedler mit zwei Bären in der Arktis. Die Verschlechterung des Zustandes seiner Frau nötigt ihn schließlich, nach Gotham City zurückzukehren, um einen Organspender für diese zu finden. Da Nora eine sehr seltene Blutgruppe hat kommen nur wenige Personen als potentielle Spender in Betracht, darunter Barbara Gordon, die Tochter von Polizeichef James Gordon. Freeze entführt diese, um sie dazu zu bringen, seine Frau zu retten. In der Zeichentrick-Serie „Batman Beyond“, die das Batman-Szenario in eine fiktionsimmanente dystopische Zukunft verlegt, tritt Mr. Freeze ebenfalls in mehreren Folgen auf. Dort wird enthüllt, dass er aufgrund seines Unfalls praktisch unsterblich ist und so seinen Unfall in der letzten Folge der Animated Series überlebt hat. In Batman Beyond werden seine Überreste von dem Schurken Derek Powers geborgen und Freeze entleibter Kopf erhält einen neuen Körper. Danach arbeitet er kurzzeitig mit Powers zusammen wendet sich aber schließlich gegen diesen und schlägt sich auf die Seite des neuen Batman. Am Ende dieser Serie erscheint es ebenfalls, als ob Freeze (aufgrund der Verletzungen, die Powers ihm in einem Kampf beibringt) gestorben sei. Der Leichnam bleibt gleichwohl verschwunden. In der Zeichentrickserie „The Batman“ ist Freeze (siehe Mr. Freeze (The Batman)) ein gewöhnlicher Krimineller (im Original synchronisiert von Clancy Brown), den Batman nach einem Juwelendiebstahl in ein Krytologielabor verfolgt. Dabei ereignet sich ein Unfall: Freeze wird von elektrischer Ladung erfasst, gleichzeitig aber eingefroren. Er wandelt danach als lebender Toter auf der Erde, den stets eine Aura der Kälte umgibt, die zur Folge hat, dass die Dinge um ihn herum gefrieren. Er ließ sich einen Anzug anfertigen, der es ihm ermöglichte, seine Fähigkeit, Kälte zu erzeugen, zielgerichtet(er) einzusetzen. In einer späteren Folge tut er sich mit dem Schurken Firefly zusammen, unterliegt aber erneut. In einer späteren Folge Artifacts reist Freeze mehrmals in die Zukunft um in einer Welt ohne Batman endlich ungestört agieren zu können, aber wird wieder von Batman besiegt. Videospiele Mr. Freeze trat in verschiedenen Batman-Videospielen auf. So war er ein Schurke in „Batman: The Animated Series“, „The Adventures of Batman & Robin“ für Sega Mega Drive, der Film-Adaption „Batman & Robin”, sowie in „Batman: Chaos in Gotham“, „Batman Vengeance“ und „Batman: Dark Tomorrow“ und „Batman Arkham City". Batman: Arkham City Freeze wurde von Strange ebenfalls nach Arkham City verfrachtet. Hier wird der Behälter indem seine Frau Nora eingefroren ist von Joker und seinen Leuten gestohlen und versteckt. So zwingt der Joker ihn ein Gegenmittel für die Nebenwirkungen des "Titan" zu entwickeln. Während er damit beschäftigt ist, wird er von Pinguin und seinen Leuten überwältigt, die seine Waffen und seinen Anzug klauen und ihn in Pinguins Museum einsperren. Batman der von Joker mit derselben Krankheit infiziert wurde, ist gezwungen ein Gegenmittel zu finden und befreit Freeze. Dieser sagt ihm, er bräuchte noch ein Enzym um das Gegenmittel zu vollenden, das Batman als einen Bestandteil des Blutes von Ra's al Ghul erkennt und sich eine Blutprobe besorgt. Freeze kann damit das Gegenmittel vollenden, aber will es Batman erst geben, wenn dieser für ihn seine Frau Nora wiederfindet. Dadurch entbrennt ein Kampf, den Batman für sich entscheiden kann. Das Gegenmittel wurde allerdings in der Zeit von Harley Quinn gestohlen. In einer Nebenmission kann man für Freeze seine Frau Nora wiederfinden und ihm Bescheid geben. Dieser macht sich dann sofort zu ihr auf und arbeitet weiter an ihrer Heilung. Mr. Freeze ist somit kein wirklicher Feind oder Krimineller im Spiel, sondern nur eine tragische Figur, die bemüht ist seine Frau Nora zu retten und dafür alles tut, sei es auch die Übertretung von Gesetzen. Bildergalerie Mr.Freeze-01.jpg|Batman TAS MR_Freeze_Beyond.jpg|In "Batman of the Future" Mr._Freeze_(The_Batman).gif|In "The Batman" batman-arkham-city-mr-freeze.jpg|In "Batman: Arkham City" freeze2.jpg|Mr. Freeze in "The New Batman Adventures" freeze3.jpg|Schwarzenegger als Mr. Freeze in "Batman and Robin" Kategorie:Gegner Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Arkham Insassen Kategorie:Mr. Freeze Zusammenfassung